


With All My Heart

by Weregirl



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Support Dogs, Friends to Lovers, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, all grown up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 15:03:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14138550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weregirl/pseuds/Weregirl
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are starting to get control back over their lives. They've been to therapy, gone to school and gotten jobs. Nico can't move on, keeping himself isolated but wanting to move forward. Maybe just being around them could help





	With All My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> When your favorite group isn't popular what do you do? You write your own! This is a story I have been working on for a while and I hope you enjoy!

                Percy had been doing a lecture, rambling on about the different fish in the tank behind him, when he saw Nico di Angelo for the first time in years. It startled him enough that he stumbled in his words and Onyx perked up, sitting up under Percy’s hands.

                It only took him a moment to recover, pat Onyx’s head, and nod and Nico.

                He finished his tour, noticing Nico in the shadows, and headed to a more unoccupied area of the aquarium.

                “It’s good to see you, Nico,” Percy said, taking a seat.

                Nico hung off to the side, not hiding, but not getting super close. “Yeah,” he fidgeted, “I’m around for a bit and thought I’d stop in.”

                Nico looked good, Percy though. His eyes weren’t so sunken in anymore and he grew into his limbs well. His hair was longer than he used to keep it, but it didn’t look bad.

                “Why don’t you sit down, Neeks, stay a minute,” Percy smiled warmly and scratched the black labs ears.

                Nico noticed now that what Percy was sitting on a horseshoe shaped couch. He had cautiously sat on the edge of one side, leaving the place next to him and across from him for Nico. Nico slowly sat across from Percy.

                “What’s with the dog?” Nico asked curiously.

                Percy smiled. “This is Onyx, she’s an emotional support dog. Onyx, go say hello,” he commanded.

                The black lab happily trotted over, sat in front of the son of Hades, and lifted a paw.

                “Uh, hello?” Nico said shaking the dogs paw.

                Onyx’s tongue lolled as she then nuzzled his hand and went back over to lay on Percy’s feet.

                “In all seriousness,” Percy said, the smile fading out of his tone. “I was hoping I’d see you before too long.”

                The change in tone surprised Nico, though he didn’t show it. “And why is that?”

                Percy sighed and leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands.

                “I wanted to apologize. I’ve been looking back on things and I realized that I was a really awful friend when I was around and an even worse one when I wasn’t. I know it doesn’t really matter now, but I wanted to apologize.”

                Percy’s voice was so soft Nico almost had to lean in to hear him over the whir of the aquariums and the lights. Percy looked so devastated that it took Nico a moment to respond.

                “I..Percy we……Percy we were just kids,” he finally managed.

                Percy laughed without humor. “Yeah, a bunch of kids who saved the world twice and still can’t figure out how to be a good friend.” He took a breath and Onyx made a noise. “Sorry, I’ve been reliving a lot lately. Annabeth’s insistence.”

                Nico was surprised at this darkness in Percy. It wasn’t something he had remembered much but he couldn’t say he blamed him with everything that had happened to him. Nico realized suddenly, that Percy looked much older than his 23 years. Nico could see worry lines and a look Nico had only seen on some of the dead, the look of someone who has aged far beyond their years.

                Percy sighed again. “Hey, I’ve got to get back to work. Here,” he pulled out Riptide and put the cap on the hilt of the sword, turning it into a normal pen. He pulled a card out of his uniform pocket and scribbled something on the back. “Here’s Annabeth and I’s address. Stop by for dinner sometime if you’d like, we’d love to catch up a little.”

                “Yeah, uhh,” Nico hesitated.

                “No biggie man. It’s not a big deal if you don’t want to, I won’t be offended. Just letting you know the offers open,” Percy said with a shrug. He took a deep breath and smiled again. “It was good to see you.”

                Nico watched Percy walk away, unsure what had just actually happened, though he noticed that Percy kept his hand on the dog as though he needed her support. Nico also pretended not to still be entranced by the smell of saltwater that followed Percy around like he just emerged from the ocean.

_0808_

****

                At dinner that evening, Percy was in a much better mood. He had made a simple dinner of spaghetti and Annabeth sat with her text book beside her plate.

                “I saw Nico today,” Percy said.

                “Hmm,” Annabeth looked up. “How did that go?”

                Percy took a bite and chewed before responded. “Okay I think. I apologized and invited him over to dinner sometime. Not sure if he’ll take up the offer but I made it.”

                Annabeth smiled, “Well at least it’s out there. Is that what had you and Onyx so agitated earlier?”

                Percy chuckled and scratched the back of his head. “Yeah, I started thinking about things I didn’t really want to think about,” he glanced over to where the dogs were sleeping.

                He and Annabeth had started going to counseling in New Rome in an attempt to try to get over the majority of their lives. Marian had suggested emotional support dogs, dogs that could help them out of a panic attack or even calm them down before it happened. So they did their research and found the black and chocolate labs that had just finished their training and Annabeth and Percy were in love.

                Onyx and Coco had made their lives infinitely better. Onyx had kept Percy calm enough that he could get a bachelors in marine biology, having her by his side also help calm his ADHD long enough to get through classes. She also helped him keep his anger in check.

                He had seen Coco pull Annabeth out of a panic attack on several occasions, she also had a habit of jumping up onto the bed to wake her from a nightmare before it got too far. Percy’s favorite thing though, was that the lab could always manage to pull Annabeth away from a big project to eat and sleep without Percy nagging.

                Another cool thing about the dogs, was that they were trained by demigods, so they could easily tell the difference between human, demigods, and monster. They made the Mist a little easier to deal with.

                 Percy’s mind was far away as he stared at the dogs and ate, that was until Onyx stood excitedly, tail wagging and walked to the door.

                Percy and Annabeth shared a questioning look before he got up to follow the black lab.

                “What’s up girl?” Percy asked, opening the door to see Nico di Angelo once again with his hand raised ready to knock. There was a black backpack slung over his shoulder and his Stygian iron sword on his belt.

                Onyx barked softly and sat with her tongue lolling.

                “Well, hello,” Percy said surprised.

                Nico’s fist fell and he scratched his neck awkwardly. “Hi, sorry for just dropping in. The place where I was supposed to stay fell through and I don’t—”

                “Hey, yeah, come on in,” Percy interrupted waving the younger man forward. “We’re still eating but there’s plenty if your hungry. Annie, company.”

                “Um, what can I do with..” Nico trailed off gesturing to his sword belt.

                “Oh, Annabeth keeps hers in the closet here when were home,” Percy said, opening a door on his way back into the dinning room.

                Nico glanced in and sure enough, on one of the hooks hung Annabeth’s sword belt with her dracon bone sword on it. He hung his belt as well and dropped his backpack before following Percy.

                Annabeth smiled warmly as the two moved into the dinning room, Percy waving Nico into the kitchen to get himself a plate should he want it. “Hi Nico, its good to see you,” she said simply before turning back to her plate and book.

                Percy took his place back at the table and he took a looked around at their home while he heard Nico grab a plate.

                Awkwardly, Nico joined them at the table, a small amount of spaghetti and a slice of garlic bread on his plate.

                “I know it’s not real Italian, but it’s what we have,” Percy said with a shy smile.

                “No, no, it’s fine. Thank you,” Nico replied. “It’s been a while since I’ve had a home cooked meal.”

                “Do you mind if I ask what brings you to New York?” Annabeth asked, marking her page and closing the book.

                “I was running a mission for my father near here, some monster that I haven’t looked into yet. Nothing big enough to deal with a quest, just an irritant. I usually stay with Will when I’m in town but, well,” Nico trailed off and took a large bit to avoid talking for a moment.

                Annabeth winced in sympathy, Percy looked confused but figured it would be inconsiderate to ask what had happened between Nico and the child of Apollo.

                 “He not handle the break up well?” Annabeth asked.

                That had sparked Percy’s memory. He vaguely remembered hearing that Will and his boyfriend had split almost a year ago, but somehow forgot that it was Nico he had split with, he really wasn’t that great at paying attention to those kind of things.

                Nico swallowed and wiped his mouth with a napkin. “It wasn’t that so much,” he started, “I had Iris messaged to ask if it was still okay if I stayed there and he said it was fine. So I went over there after went to the aquarium, but his new boyfriend is staying with him, and I didn’t feel very comfortable being there.”

                “Yikes,” Percy murmured, “that sucks man.”

                “Yeah, well it was mostly my fault. Either way, thanks for letting me stay here,” he smiled a little and Percy couldn’t help but think that it made his whole face a little brighter.

                “Anytime,” Annabeth said with a sincere smile. She gave a light tap to Nico’s shoulder as she took her plate into the kitchen.

                “I’ll get the dishes, Wise Girl. You go ahead and get whatever you need done,” Percy called.

                Annabeth kissed his cheek as she walked back through. “Thanks Seaweed Brain, I just have a little more reading to do then I’m done.”

                Annabeth took her book into the living room and curled up in an old brown recliner with her text book and settled in to read.

                Percy twisted sideways in his chair to look at Nico better, though his relaxed position showed he was in no hurry to do the chores yet. “We usually take the dogs out after the dishes are done. You wanna join us? You’re welcome to stay here though,” he offered.

                Nico glanced between Percy, Annabeth, and the dogs before looking back at Percy. “If it’s okay with you, I think I’ll stay here. I don’t want to intrude,” he said, ducking his head.

                “You wouldn’t be, but that’s fine. Bring me your plate when you’re done, would you?” Percy smiled and walked into the kitchen. The water starting a moment later and the telltale sound of dishes clattering.

                Nico finished his meal in silence, looking around the modest apartment that Percy and Annabeth called home. It was a decent size, almost big for New York. Their sitting room held a couch and a recliner, as well as a T.V. Nico was sure he saw a couple of game systems hidden away under it. What surprised Nico a little was the fact that the house was relatively tidy with only a few dog toys in the sitting room. He took the plate in and, even though he said he would, Nico was a little taken aback to see Percy standing at the sink humming under his breath.

                Percy looked up as Nico set his plate next to the sink and smiled, “Thanks, Nico.”

                Nico shrugged. “It’s a nice place you have here,” he said, trying to make conversation.

                Percy smiled, the sea green eyes Nico once found entrancing looking brighter. “Yeah,” he said, “we got a really good deal. The landlord’s a retired legionnaire, gave me a retired praetor discount.”

                Nico blinked a few times. “Must have been quite a shock for him to meet a retired legionnaire with all of their limbs,” he said dryly.

                Percy laughed, “Even more that I was a child of Poseidon.”

                Nico couldn’t help the slight smile on his face. Now that he had gotten over his hero worship crush and internal gay crisis, Percy was an amusing person to be around. There was still a glint of mischief in Percy’s eyes and his smile had a hint of danger. It was still very attractive, not that it surprised Nico.

                “Alright, Percy started,” I need to finish these. Go make yourself at home. Help yourself to the T.V. movies are on the bookshelf.” Percy shooed Nico away and turned back to the dishes. Surprisingly domestic.

                Nico walked back toward the living room but stopped at the closet to grab his bag back out. He sat in the far corner of the couch and dug a book out of his bag and flipped it open to the spare scrap of paper he used as a bookmark. After a few moments he managed to get focused enough to bypass his dyslexia and tried to understand what the book was saying.

                “Nico, may I ask what you’re reading?” a soft voice asked, soft enough that Nico could ignore it should he chose.

                Nico looked up to see Annabeth looking at him quizzically from her recliner. “It’s uh…” he trailed off for a moment. “It’s called _Naples’ 44_. It’s a biography about Italy at the end of World War II.”

                “Well, that’s interesting,” Annabeth said, cocking her head.

                “Yeah,” Nico scratched the back of his neck, feeling warm. “My education isn’t very up to date, and it’s so hard to find out what actually happened.”

                “Yeah, I understand that,” Annabeth let out a small chuckle. “Did you ever consider going to school in New Rome? I’m sure they had classes you could take.”

                Nico replaced his bookmark and traced the cover idlily. “I’m still not so good around people. I’ve gotten a lot better since we were kids, but I still always get this feeling that I’m not wanted. I’ve considered it, but,” Nico shrugged and trailed off. 

                Annabeth nodded, “I can’t say I blame you.”

                As she finished Percy came back into the room, followed by two very excited dogs. “Annie, I think it’s time for a walk,” he said with a laugh.

                Annabeth smiled and stood. “You coming, Nico?”

                Nico shook his head,” No, thank you though.”

                “Alright,” Annabeth smiled and moved to the closet to strap her sword belt on and grab the two harnesses. The chocolate lab, who Nico had not been told the name of, wagged its tail so hard its entire rear end shook. “Coco, you have to sit,” she laughed.

                “Alright, Nico. We’ll back in an hour or so probably. Feel free to make yourself at home,” Percy said. He had his bright smile back in place as he clipped a leash to Onyx’s harness.

                They left, leaving Nico alone in their cozy little apartment and Nico felt a stab of loneliness like he had back at Will’s, but for some reason it wasn’t as painful. Nico looked around and wondered what he had gotten himself into.

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own, if you see any please let me know. If there are anymore tags you think I should add also let me know.


End file.
